Changing sides
by sinful starlet
Summary: Max relationship story, don't wanna say too much, just somebody read it and you'll find out what it's about!


Changing sides

****

By: Sophie Maddison

****

Summary: What happens when you think you've finally got a handle on things and then life throws you a 180?

****

Author's note: Okay this is gonna be another Max romance based around the second season, perhaps with an unconventional co-star (and no it's not Original Cindy - sorry, just not into that kind of thing). You'll probably recognise the beginning and some other parts of the story (from the episode I borrowed), but most of it is all mine. Kinda takes a while to get going, but I think it's generally okay! Don't want to say much more than that, you'll get the picture as you go along.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything remotely connected to Dark Angel or any of the characters - the show would probably be far more interesting if I did, but that's the way it goes!

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Introduction

Max was getting impatient, this so-called scientist that she'd gone to had been sitting there for about a half hour without saying a word so far. "You got anything?", she asked eventually, "'cause I don't exactly have all day". "Oh right, sorry", the scientist blinked sitting up from his position pouring over the papers Max had brought with her. "Well there are one or two errors in these calculations, but the basic principle seems to be pretty sound". "You mean you can find a cure?", Max prompted. 

"I'm not a hundred per cent certain, but if you give me a few days I think I might have something for you", he answered, "but it's gonna cost you". "How much?", Max asked, she was really not in a mood to be messed with right now. "$25000", the scientist replied, trying not to look her in the eyes, there was something very disconcerting about this girl, "and I'm gonna need a blood sample". Max rolled up her sleeve and walked over to the guy seated at the work bench. "Do it", she said, "I can have the money by tomorrow".

Chapter #1

"Remind me what we're doing here again?", he questioned her as they moved virtually silently along the fence. "We're retrieving a tape of the seventh Star Wars movie - or however much of it they actually shot before it got shut down". "I see", he said, crouching down and jumping over the 8 foot fence in one leap, "so we're stealing again?", he asked, "'cause you know I was just starting to get the message that stealing was bad, it is illegal you know". The girl followed him over the fence, deliberately landing so close to him that she practically knocked him over.

"Look you didn't have to come tonight", she pointed out, "and this guy Warner's a real asshole. He bought up all this movie stuff years ago when it was going cheap and now he just hoards it in his place - we're just giving the public their right to see this stuff". "Right", the guy countered again, "'cause who doesn't love that little green dude?". "If you could just not talk that'd be really helpful", the girl snapped back, and motioned for him to follow her round the back of the house and up onto the roof. They stayed silent as they dropped in through the open skylight, quickly checking the adjoining rooms for any sign of security.

"So what now?", he asked, but he was quickly shut up, as she directed him to follow her down the hall to another room, which they quickly entered, closing the door behind them. "It's over here", she said, after getting her bearings, gesturing to the cabinet by the window. "There's a concealed lock or something". "Very concealed by the look of it", he grumbled, finally moving a small panel at the bottom left corner and revealing a key hole. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small gold key which opened the cabinet, revealing exactly what they were looking for.

"Wow", the guy said, genuinely impressed, "not a bad collection for an asshole". The girl glared at him as she tucked the tape into her rucksack, "Come on, we have to get out of here before the guards get round to this end of the building". "Whatever you say sir", he joked sarcastically, but he did follow her to the door where she peered out to see that it was clear. "Okay, I can't see anyone", she said, "let's move".

They slipped back out into the hallway, just in time to hear a voice shout out to them from the other end of the corridor. "Couldn't see anyone huh?", the guy yelled as they ran for their exit like hell. Just as they rounded the corner, they ran slap bang into two security guards. "Crap", the girl said as they started to fight back. She managed to knock out the one she was fighting, but the other produced a switchblade just as he fell to the floor and managed to slash at her companion's side. Another punch from him knocked the guard out completely, but their exit was still blocked, they could hear more guards coming. "Get in here", the girl called, pushing them both inside what turned out to be the laundry closet by the look of it. 

The next set of guards ran down the hall and found the two others lying on the floor, they slowed to a walking pace as they continued up the hall, checking each room they came to. Eventually one came to the closet door and opened it slowly, switching the light on as he stepped inside. He looked all round him, checking each shelf of the closet, but the room was otherwise empty. He checked once more then walked out again, switching off the light and closing the door behind him. The girl waited until she could hear him retreating and then jumped down from her hiding place. Her and the guy had been braced against the ceiling, luckily the walls were close enough together that they had managed to do that.

"I told you no one ever looks up", she said as she helped the guy down. "So what's the plan now?", he asked. "Standard sweep I guess", she replied, "we better give them a half hour or so to check the place out, then we're probably good to go". "Fine by me", he said, sitting down on one of the shelves, "so you got any ideas how we could spend the time till then?". He was deliberately trying to provoke her, and it was certainly working. "Don't even think whatever you're thinking Alec", she snapped, "believe it or not I can think of places I'd rather be right now". "Hey you asked me to come Max", he responded, quite truthfully.

"Believe me - I am regretting it", she said, only now noticing that his breathing was sounding a little laboured, the injury was obviously a little worse than either of them had thought at the time. "You okay?", she asked, gesturing to his side. "Now that actually sounded like concern", Alec joked, trying to cover up the pain, "what's the matter? You goin' soft in your old age Max?" "No, I just don't want us to get caught on the way out if you can't keep up", she responded, a little too harshly. "Gee thanks", he replied, "regular ray of sunshine today aren't you?"

She eventually relented, the guy could be a pain in the ass, but she didn't want to see him get seriously hurt and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. "I'm sorry", she said, a little reluctantly, "will you just let me take a look - see if it's alright". Alec wasn't hugely bothered, he didn't like showing any sign of weakness, a trait Max recognised very well as it was one of Zak's major flaws. "Whatever", he said at last, shifting his position slightly, and holding his arm up so she could get a look at the cut. She moved closer to him and gently laid her hands on his chest to see what she could make out, which was difficult enough in the darkened room. 

After a few minutes of her seemingly grumbling to herself, Alec asked her what was wrong. "Nothing", she replied, "it's just a little hard to see with your shirt still covering up most of it". "This wouldn't be a cheap ploy to get my clothes off would it?", Alec joked, adding after he saw her facial expression, "Guess not". He moved forward a little more and slowly pulled the ripped shirt off over his head. "Okay", Max said once this was done, "I'll just have another look, make sure you're not gonna bleed to death or something". "Wow you really know how to make a guy feel special", Alec retorted, but he lifted his arm again so she could see what she was doing.

She gently examined the wound, but it didn't appear to be too deep and the bleeding had practically subsided already, but that wasn't actually what was holding her attention anymore. As much as she thought she would never be the one to say it, Alec was surprisingly well-built. She tried not to let the breath she had been holding escape noticeably while her hands moved against the warm muscles of his stomach and back. "Everything okay down there?", Alec asked after a while, bringing Max crashing back into consciousness. "Yeah", she said, straightening up perhaps a little too quickly, "it's nothing too serious, but you should get it properly cleaned up once we get out of here". 

"Thanks", he said, as he pulled his shirt back on, "the twins still out there?". Max got up from the shelf and walked softly over to the door, peeping out through its small window. "Can't see them". "You sure this time?", Alec asked, a smile crossing his face, which Max found it difficult not to return. "Pretty sure", she said, "you mobile?" "Yeah", he said, standing up, "let's move". Max checked the hall way once more and then they made a break for it, moving as quickly as they could back to the room with the skylight. Max helped Alec up onto the roof and over the fence, but there was no one around to catch them and they got back to Max's motorcycle in less than five minutes.

"Well I guess I should say thanks for a lovely evening", Alec said, smiling as he got off the bike outside his apartment. "You gonna be okay?", Max asked. "I'm always okay", Alec replied, "especially when I know I've got half of 50 grand coming to me for a couple of hours work". "Right", Max agreed, looking a little disappointed, "you'll get your share once I've seen Tony". "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow", Alec started, adding "at work?", when she looked at him a little confused. "Right, of course", she replied, revving the bike and speeding off before he could say anything else. Alec stood there for a few minutes before he went inside, Max had always been a little weird around him, but he figured that was just down to general disapproval, but the way she was acting tonight - that was different and he couldn't help but be curious why.

Chapter #2

Max sped off down the road towards Tony's place. He was the sort of a guy that nobody really wanted to know, but most people did sooner or later. But he was very good at his work, and he already a buyer lined up for the Star Wars stuff she'd managed to get that night. She pulled up to the building and could see that he was in (as the lights were still on). There was something else bugging her though that night, and to make it worse she had absolutely no idea what it was. Granted being stuck in a confined space with Alec for half an hour hadn't exactly helped, but whatever it was, it was driving her crazy.

Around the same time, Alec emerged from his apartment after having dressed his injury and changed clothes. He knew she'd probably be pissed off at him for checking up on her, but he wanted to see what was up, so he made his way over to her apartment. He knocked a few times and even climbed round to the fire escape by her window, but there was clearly no one home, so he took off in the opposite direction, heading for the next place on his list.

About two minutes after he had left, Max herself pulled up to her apartment building and let herself in. She was going to go by Crash but she found that she was actually quite tired, so she just got herself cleaned up and ready for bed. She called up the scientist to say that she had the money and he said he'd probably have something for her by tomorrow.

About twenty minutes later, Alec knocked on Joshua's back door, letting himself in when he heard Joshua invite him. "Hey man", he said as he walked in to find him working on Joshua number 47, "you seen Max recently?" "Not seen Max today", Joshua replied, turning to look at him in gratitude for the visitor, "something wrong?" "No I guess not", Alec sighed, stepping round Joshua to look at the painting, "she's just acting a little weird". "Her and Logan gettin' busy?", Joshua asked. "What?", Alec questioned, "No, no the virus is still active as far as I know. Why'd you ask about her and Logan?" 

"Joshua knows females", Joshua reported proudly, "when they acting funny it usually related to mating time and Logan seem to be only mate Max interested in". "Well", said Alec, looking a little disturbed at the thought, "probably a little more information than I needed but thanks man", he said turning to leave. "Joshua call Alec if Max comes here", Joshua said. Alec nodded thanks and walked out of the house, heading back into town. Having no luck so far, he decided to stop by Crash, he could see if she was there he reasoned, and get a drink at the same time. Max again was nowhere to be seen, but he found Original Cindy and Sketchy sitting at a table near the bar. "Hey man you seen Max?", Sketchy asked as he sat down with them. "Uh no, _was_ looking for her actually", Alec replied, "Why, was she supposed to be here or something?" "Supposed to be", Original Cindy replied, "that girl's head has been anywhere but here recently". She took another drink and then turned back to Alec, "Why you looking for her? Something up?" "No, not really, just she was acting a little weird earlier", Alec said. 

"Hmm, she's probably at Logan's again, but I might go back to the crib and see if she turns up there anyway", Original Cindy replied, "see you boys tomorrow". "Yeah see ya", Sketchy said as she walked out, smiling to himself as a thought crossed his mind, "You know she's a great girl our Max", he said to Alec, "but I have never met a girl more complicated than her". "I know what you mean", Alec replied, also smiling. "I mean her and Logan for instance", Sketchy went on, "she spends like all her time at his place and they're still not dating? It's been like eighteen months already, _glaciers_ move faster than they do!". 

Alec nodded, not sure exactly what to say, he knew Sketchy wasn't really clued in on the whole Manticore thing, so naturally the virus hadn't been explained to him. "I don't know", he said eventually, "she keeps saying they're not like that". "Yeah right", Sketchy replied, "'cause you normally spend about 90% of your free time with someone you're not into?". "I guess not", Alec replied, finishing his drink, "look man I'm gonna take off", he said, "see ya at work?" "Yeah sure", Sketchy said, heading to the bar for another drink. 

Alec walked fairly slowly back to his apartment. He wasn't sure why what Sketchy had said had bothered him so much, he'd seen Max (and Asha come to think of it) acting all smitten around Logan for months, doing their best impressions of Romeo and Juliet, why did it bother him so much now? Whatever it was, he brushed it off fairly quickly and speeded up as he reached home. Just as he stepped inside the apartment his cell phone beeped with a message. It was Original Cindy. Apparently Max was at home, but she was already asleep so OC said she would talk to her in the morning. He checked his side again before he got into bed and though it was still slightly bleeding, it was basically fine. He found he was a lot more tired than he thought though, and his eyes closed in sleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Chapter #3

Max tensed as she crept down the hallway towards his door. She knew it was late and was trying to avoid drawing any undue attention. She didn't bother knocking, thinking he'd already be asleep so she slipped her key into the lock. She had taken the copy last time she was over there, though she hadn't been sure exactly why at the time. Well it was certainly proving useful now. She stepped inside the apartment and closed the door quietly behind her. The apartment wasn't pitch black like she had expected, a few lights were still on in the living room and kitchen, though those that were on were relatively feint. 

She moved into the living room, thinking he might be on the sofa reading or something, as the TV wasn't on, but he wasn't there. She looked around in confusion for a minute then heard the bathroom door open. A cloud of steam shot into the room as the door opened followed a few seconds later by the guy she had gone there to see. "Max?", he asked, a little surprised, "What are you doing here?" She didn't reply at first, a sly smile crossing her face as she took in the sight of him. He had evidently just got out of the shower - little beads of water ran down his chest and he was dressed in only a towel. "Max?", he asked again, as she walked over to him, still smiling. 

"I guess I came to say I'm sorry", she said eventually, stopping about a foot away from him and feeling way too close in his present state of undress. "For what exactly?", he asked, still confused. "I was acting rude earlier", she said, "a lot's been going on lately but I shouldn't have taken it out on you when you were only trying to help". "O-kay", he said eventually, she was acting just a little out of character here. "I didn't know if you'd still be up, but I couldn't sleep", she went on, "so I thought I'd come by and check up on you", she moved closer as she said the last few words, letting her hand rest over the fresh bandage on his chest.

Her hands felt cold against his shower-warmed skin and he shivered a little under her touch. "Well that was very kind of you and all", he said at last, "but I'm fine". "You sure you're okay?", she asked again, her voice practically purring, "Maybe I should check anyway?" He tried to say something back, but she pressed one hand to his mouth while the other gently peeled back the bandage and ran over his skin. The purring sound issued from her throat as she at last took her hand away from his mouth, dwelling a little on his lips. "Feels good to me", she smiled, "what do you say soldier? Are you..._fit_...for service?"

He wracked his mind, what the hell was going on? This definitely did not seem like Max, but the second he opened his mouth to reply, she pounced. In seconds her mouth was pressed against his, her tongue taking the advantage of his slightly opened mouth and slipping inside. He couldn't believe this was happening, but there was no way he was going to stop her now, not while it felt this good. She jumped up and wrapped her legs round his waist as he deepened the kiss and somehow managed to stagger with her into his bedroom. They fell back together on the bed, still not breaking the kiss once. 

She sighed as his lips finally moved down to her neck and his hands started working on her jacket and shirt. She pulled away just long enough for the clothes to be pulled off and dropped to the floor and then pulled him to her again. The feel of his warm and still slightly wet skin against her cool body was driving her crazy. She needed to feel him all over her and it wasn't long after that his towel fell to the floor to join the rapidly growing pile of her own clothes. She gasped as he lay back on her again, the feel of their entirely bare skin against each other was unbelievable and she sighed into his kiss when his mouth finally moved back to meet hers.

The scene suddenly shattered as the figure sat up in their bed, bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. The dream had been a little too intense for their liking and they couldn't believe who they had been with. "God no", she finally breathed, a sob rising in her throat, "please not him. Not again". Max sat up in her bed, flicking the light on as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Why did he of all people have to invade her dreams? And why had the dream had such a strong effect on her? This may have been the fourth night in a row that she'd had that dream, but it had never gone that far before. 

Fortunately or not, she didn't have much of a chance to think about it then as she heard a noise coming from the living room. She glanced over at the clock which read 3.30 - there was no way it could be Cindy she thought, so she pulled herself together enough to get out of bed and creep over to the door. She inched it open very slowly, without making a sound, and she caught a glimpse of a single figure, crouching on the ground near the window. She heard a click and recognised that as the sound of the lock on her motorcycle. She decided to take the chance and flicked the main light on, ready to fight whoever it was that was going after her bike, only to find..."Alec?" 

She breathed a sigh, though it wasn't exactly one of relief, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Sorry", he smiled, without looking at all apologetic, "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come over here and borrow your bike - y'know go out for a ride to clear my head". He turned his attention back to the bike in question for a second, putting it back on its stand, and before he turned round again he added, "Nice outfit by the way!" Max looked down in dismay, in her hurry to surprise the intruder she had left her bedroom wearing only a tiny vest top and boxers.

She swore under her breath and quickly grabbed her dressing gown from her bedroom door. Alec stood up in time to see her tying the robe round her and smiled again. "Anyway, you can hardly talk", Max retorted as he took in the sight of her, "what'd you do? Take a shower in your clothes?", she mentally kicked herself for the use of the word _shower_, but shook it off as she waited for his answer. He looked down at himself, realising that was pretty much what it looked like, his hair was dripping and his clothes were clinging tightly to him. "Raining", he said eventually, jerking his head in the direction of the rain-spattered window as evidence, which Max seemed to accept.

"Y'know I would have called", he said after a few more seconds of silence, "but I figured you'd already be in bed and--". "So you just thought you'd break and enter?", she interrupted, still angry at him, and flustered at being caught by _him_ like that. "It's not like I was stealing it", he said defensively, "how was I to know you were gonna wake up?" "You ever heard of an X5 who was a heavy sleeper?", Max retorted, although she was beginning to soften and couldn't help but smile a little now, "And it's not like I had to be anyway - you're just lucky you didn't wake Cindy". 

"Believe me, I know", he replied, sharing the joke, though confused again - they were joking together now? "Anyway", he said after a minute, "I promise I'll take good care of her", he said, going back to retrieve the bike, "I'll be back in a few hours". "Yeah well you better", Max said seriously, "I find so much as a scratch and your ass is cookie dough!" "Duly noted!", Alex replied, nodding and attempting to keep a straight face as he wheeled the bike out through the front door. He added, "Sorry I woke you", just as Max closed the door and slid down it into a crouching position. Unbidden the image of Alec floated into her mind, dressed in his dripping wet clothes, clinging in all the right places...she almost smiled, then she noticed she was sweating a little again. "Damn it!", she cursed, even more confused than ever, and she made her way over to the bathroom for a shower, preferably a cold one.

Chapter #4

The next morning, Original Cindy groaned as she was forced into consciousness by her alarm clock going off. She really hated having to get up for work, but there was not much she could do about it, so she dragged herself out of bed and headed towards the living room. She was rather surprised to see Max already sitting at their dining table, nursing a cup of coffee. Max had never exactly been a morning person, Cindy though, in fact, she usually had to drag Max out of bed in the mornings or she'd never get to work even remotely on time. "Hey boo", she called, as she walked into the kitchen, "you're up early".

Max didn't reply at first, so Cindy walked over to her to see what was going on. Max was sat hunched up in one of the chairs staring out the window, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she seriously did not look happy. "Boo what is it?", she asked more gently, resting a hand on her shoulder to bring Max back to reality. "What?", Max said at last, before realising who was talking to her, "Oh, nothing really, just couldn't sleep that's all". That wasn't entirely a lie, but the more accurate truth would be that she couldn't sleep after Alec had been there the night before. Original Cindy looked her up and down, and then shook her head, "Nope - not buying that sugar, sorry". Max sighed, she really did not want to have to explain this, especially when she couldn't figure out what was going on herself.

"There's obviously something wrong girl", Cindy went on, "I guess your boy was right last night". "Logan?", Max interrupted, the thought plunging her into an even deeper pit of guilt. "No", Cindy said, with a slight smile, "your _other_ boy", the emphasis on other, "the one you don't like so much!". Max took this in and nodded, great she thought. "He just said you were acting a little weird", Cindy said, seeing this was getting to Max, "I think he was actually concerned". Even better, Max thought, but she still didn't say anything. "So you gonna tell me what actually is going on, or do I have to sit here and beg for the next couple hours?"

That finally got a smile out of Max and she sighed, realising she was going to have to tell Cindy something. "It's just these...dreams I've been having", she said eventually. "Okay, we're gettin' somewhere", Cindy said, dropping into a chair next to her, and taking a sip of Max's coffee. "So were they good, bad or--", she stopped when she Max's expression, "--oh! _Those_ dreams!" "Believe me when I say 'uh huh'!", Max said. "So what's the big?", Cindy asked, "Don't you usually have those kind of dreams when you're on one of your cycle things?" "Yeah I do", Max said, "but I shouldn't be in heat again for another two months, and this is the fourth night in a row I've had this dream - it's just last night's was a little more...intense than before".

"Right", Cindy said, absorbing this new piece of information, "so what exactly happened in this _intense_ dream?" Max tried not to grimace as she filled in the barest of details, "...and then his towel falls to the floor and, well y'know", she finished, looking expectantly at her friend. "Damn girl!", Cindy said, pretending to fan herself, "Someone's been piling on the steam!" "God, no steam!", Max said quickly, making Cindy laugh again. "Seriously though sugar", Cindy said, "where's the fire? You've had dreams about Logan before right? And given this virus bitch messing up the two of you now, it's only natural that you might be thinking about him a little more than usual".

Max didn't know what to say, she knew it wasn't Logan that she dreaming about, but when Cindy mentioned him, she couldn't help but feel guilty, even though technically nothing was happening between them. She was spending 25 grand on getting a cure for this virus, and she was having dreams about someone else, how messed up was that? Original Cindy could see that there was something else to these dreams, but before she could ask Max about it, there was a knock on their front door. Realising who it must be, Max jumped up saying she was going to get a shower and could Cindy get the door. 

Cindy shot Max a worried look as she shot for the bathroom, but there wasn't much she could do, so she went to the door and opened it. "Morning", Alec smiled, as he stood there with the motorcycle. "Morning yourself!", Cindy shot back, "Isn't it a little early for that?", she gestured at the bike, but she stepped back to let him wheel it inside. "Max said I could borrow it", Alec said, not too subtly looking around the apartment for her. "She's in the bathroom boo", Cindy said at last. Max's ears pricked up at this. She may have said she was going for a shower, but she was actually standing with her ear pressed against the bathroom door trying to hear what was going on while the shower played to itself in the background. 

She lost whatever it was Alec said in reply to this, so the next thing she heard was Cindy saying, "Yeah I talked to her, and I don't think there's anything too serious going on. You might want to go a little easy on her for the next few days though - I know you two fight all the time, just don't go looking to _start_ anything for the moment". Max smiled despite herself, Cindy really was a great friend, but then her thoughts were interrupted. "Sure whatever you say", came Alec's reply. What was that in his voice? Max thought, he actually sounded...concerned? "I hope she's okay", he said, setting her off all over again, but then he added, "cause otherwise this meeting at Logan's is gonna be hell!"

Max looked around her in confusion, what meeting at Logan's. She quickly searched her pockets, finding the cell phone Logan had given her and flicking it open. There was one new message...from Logan saying to meet at his place that day during her lunch break. She cursed again, yeah 'cause what she really needed right now was to be in a room with both Alec and Logan. She realised that things had gone silent in the other room, and just heard the door close, figuring that was Alec leaving, she realised she would have to get a move on. About two minutes she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel, after having possibly the quickest shower in history. "Bathroom's free", she called as she practically ran for her bedroom. 

"Max! Get your tiny little ass back here now!", Cindy yelled, obviously not gonna take no for an answer. Max walked back into the living room, trying to avoid her friend's gaze, as she sat back down in one of the chairs. "You gonna tell me what that was all about?", Cindy asked, "Why you suddenly _had _to go have your shower the minute Mr Sensitive knocks on your door? "Wait", she added, "that came out wrong", then she caught sight of Max's face, "or did it?" "Alright already!", Max said, gesturing for Cindy to sit down next to her, "If you really wanna know - and you're obviously not gonna shut up until you do", she paused to deflect the playful slap Cindy aimed at her. 

"Okay", she said, getting more serious again, "those dreams I've been having?", she started. "Yeah?", Cindy prompted. Max sighed, she was just gonna have to say this really quickly and get it over with, "They weren't about Logan". "What?", Cindy asked, and then it sank in, "Oh! You mean when you were thinking about doing---", she stopped herself, "wait, you were dreaming about Alec?" Max nodded and then let her head drop forward until it banged on the table, "God how messed up am I?"

"Well the last few minutes certainly make a lot more sense!", Cindy said, smiling a little. Max raised her head again, looking at Cindy questioningly. "Sorry honey, but I guess it's kinda understandable". This time Max looked at her like she'd gone mad. "Not in my case!", Cindy laughed, "That'd involve a fairly _major_ lifestyle adjustment! But I'm not blind - I've seen the way perfectly fine shorties at Crash spend their time looking all doe-eyed at him!" Max didn't know exactly how to react to this, did she care or what? "So you got a thing for Mr tall-dark-and-relatively-annoying, what about Logan? Where does he fit in now?" 

"I don't know", Max said, resting her head in her hands, "I don't know if I even have a thing for Alec - and I have no clue about Logan anymore". "Ever since I came back, and we found out about the virus, all I've wanted to do is find a cure, and now?", she sighed again, "You know I feel like I'm cheating on him just by thinking about someone else? And why out of all the guys in the world did it have to be Alec?!" "Well you do spend a lot of time together boo", Cindy said, trying to help, "and from what I've seen, making you guys ugly doesn't seem to have been high on Manticore's list of priorities!" 

Max shrugged, was that just it? Was it something Manticore tricked up inside of her? One last laugh from the docs before she blew the place up? She was just about to go and get dressed for work when her cell phone beeped again. "Oh God", she said. "What?", Cindy asked. "That scientist I went to", Max said, "he said he's got something for me". "Like a cure?", Cindy asked, seeing Max nod, "So what are you gonna do?"

Chapter #5

Max knocked on the door and the scientist let her in, talking excitedly about the progress that he had made. "So you've found a cure?", Max asked, finally getting a word in. "Absolutely", the scientist beamed, "no question about it". Max didn't know whether to look happy or sad. "There's just one slight problem", the scientist said, moving away from Max as he was actually a little afraid of her. "Which is what?", Max asked. "The cure", the scientist went on, "it will knock out the virus completely". "Yeah?", Max prompted. "But only for about fourteen hours". "What?!", Max asked, she had been so sure that this would work. 

"The virus has been coded to adapt to any agent attempting to kill it, you should be safe for twelve hours, but by fourteen hours the virus will have adapted fully and be active again". Max didn't know what to say, now what? She asked herself. "So do you still want it?", the scientist asked. Max said nothing at first, but then she dumped an envelope down on his desk. "That's half of what you asked", she said as walked out, "I'll give you the rest if I come back".

She cycled slowly to work, trying to figure out what to do, so she was a little late by the time she arrived. Normal was about to say something to her, but took one look at her face and decided it wasn't worth the risk. She went over to her locker, taking out a band and tying her hair up into a loose ponytail. "Hey Max", a voice called out to her, before the face followed a few seconds later. "Hey Sketch", she replied, smiling. "You okay?", he asked, "We missed you at Crash last night". "Yeah sorry", she said, smiling apologetically, "I was just really beat - needed some rest". Yeah rest, that'd be nice she thought. 

She was about to say something else when Normal called Sketchy out for a run. "You seen Alec?", she asked him just as he was leaving. "Alec is out on a run", Normal interrupted, "like the good little Jam Pony employee I just know you'll be one day". "Probably not a good idea to go there", Original Cindy said, stepping in to save the day, or at least to save Normal's ass from a serious beating. "You want some company?", she asked Max. "God yes", the other girl smiled and they set out to work together, ignoring Normal's pointless jibes about punctuality and integrity.

The morning passed relatively easily for Max, Cindy asked a few questions about the scientist and Max told her about the cure being only temporary. Cindy of course, sympathised with her friend, but then had the good sense to change the subject and managed to cheer Max up quite a bit before she realised that time was getting on and she was going to have to go to Logan's meeting. She said goodbye to Cindy outside Logan's apartment building, promising to meet her later and sighed apprehensively before she took the elevator up to his floor. She saw Alec's bike already there so she just chained hers to his and then let herself into the apartment. 

She was about to announce herself before she heard the two men talking, and her name being mentioned. She crept closer, but managed to keep out of view while she listened in to their conversation. "What's wrong with her?", that was Logan. "Cindy says nothing major", that would be Alec, "but if she acts a little weird just don't ask her a million questions like you usually do". Logan didn't reply immediately, but Max could practically tell from the change in his breathing that he was pissed. "I'm sorry man", that was Alec again, "I just meant that she probably wants a little space while she figures out what's going on". 'Since when did Alec get so insightful?' she thought. 

She chanced a look around the screen she was hiding behind and caught a glimpse of him, or his back more particularly. She had to stifle an almost moan of appreciation. He had obviously changed clothes since the last time she'd seen him and was now wearing black jeans and this grey zipped-up sweater that she had to admit looked really good on him! She practically gave up and left at that point, but she decided that Logan wouldn't have called them both there for no reason. So she crept back to the door and opened it quietly, closing it more loudly to alert both of the men to her presence.

She walked into the main room as Logan called out a 'hello'. She smiled at him in reply, before managing an almost smile at Alec, who looked rather amused at her. "Thanks for coming", Logan said, not getting up from his position at the computer desk. "No problem", Max breezed, still managing to notice the look that passed between Logan and Alec. "So what's the sitch?", she asked, gesturing to the computer. "It's an eyes-only gig I could use your help on", he said, turning back to the screen. "The police have got their hands on someone who says he can identify key members of the S1W. Matt Sung has managed to stall them till tomorrow, but that means you'll have to get him out tonight". Max stiffened a little at the name, Logan had called her to help Asha - nothing to feel awkward about there.

"So what exactly is the plan?", Alec asked, stepping forward to look over Max's shoulder, and getting a little too close to her for her current liking. "The guards change shift at 10.30", Logan went on, "if you can get him out and then back here, Asha", he paused a little over the name, conscious of Max's feelings towards his friend, "and some of her friends think they can convince him not to testify". "Well doesn't that sound nice and assassination-y", Alec joked, practically under his breath. "That's not the plan", Logan said, looking pissed with Alec again, "he used to be a member before they kicked him out. He's not out to prove anything, he just wants the money".

"Well, it should be simple enough then - it's not like I've got anything better to do tonight", Alec replied, "right Max?" Both men turned to look at her, when she didn't answer immediately. "Right", she said eventually. "Dandy", Alec replied, "well I'd love to stay and chat, but I do kind of have some other stuff to do first, so I'll meet you at your apartment at 9ish?", he said to Max. "Sure", Max managed to say, as Alec left, relieved at his going, but not so for being left alone with Logan. He didn't say anything at first, but at last he spoke, "Listen thanks for doing this", he said, "I know Asha isn't exactly one of your favourite people but--". 

"It's fine", Max interrupted, still looking at the computer screen, "is there anything else we should know - any extra security, anything like that?" "Not that I know of", Logan replied, getting up from the chair and walking round to face her. "Seriously Max, are you alright?", he said, evidently not sure whether asking was the right thing to do, "It's just you seem a little distracted. Did something happen between you and Alec?" 'Oh God' Max thought, 'how could he know?' but then she realised he meant something like a fight. "No, me and Alec are the same as always", she said, attempting to reassure herself as much as him. 

"There shouldn't be any problems tonight", she went on, needing to change the subject, "I'll let you know when we're on our way". "Thanks", he said smiling, giving her that same puppy-dog expression he always did that was making her feel hugely guilty even though she hadn't actually done anything. 'God I need to get out of here' Max thought, though she just excused herself politely, saying she would check in with him later, in case anything had changed. She practically ran out the apartment after that, calling Cindy as soon as she was back on the street.

Chapter #6

"You really sure this is a good idea boo?", Cindy called to Max in the other room. "Huh?", the other girl called back. "Girl you're meeting your boy here in about twenty minutes and you've just had your fourth cold shower this afternoon!", Cindy helpfully pointed out, "I can think of other things that might be rather healthier for you right now than spending the evening with hot boy!" "Not helping!", Max yelled back, and Cindy heard the shower start running again. Ten minutes later Max actually managed to leave the bathroom long enough to get dressed and dry her hair. She walked into the living room once she had done that and flopped down next to OC on the sofa, still looking apprehensive at the night's plans.

"I know", she said, before OC could even open her mouth, "this is a really bad idea but who else is Logan gonna call if I say no - it really is a two-man job". "Then maybe he should put two _men_ on it!", Cindy joked, but could see that Max was right. "Just be careful boo", she said, "you want me to cancel tonight?". She was due to go out on a date with this blonde that she had been going on about to Max for months. "God no!", Max said, faking outrage, "Please, go - have a great time, just don't do anything I wouldn't". Cindy was just about to answer as there was a knock at the door, "Alright, but that doesn't leave much out!", Cindy joked, dodging the cushion successfully which Max threw at her, which instead hit Alec straight in the chest!

"Hey go easy Max!", he said, "Is this how we're saying hello now?!" Max shot a death look at Cindy who looked like she was about to collapse under the weight of hysterical laughter. "Sorry", she said eventually, "come on - let's go do this thing". She jumped up from the sofa, getting her motorcycle and wheeling it out the door. "You'll have to drive us over there", he said, "I've left my car by the station so we can get this guy back to Logan's". Max just nodded, she was trying not to think about either him or Logan right now. They didn't say much on the ride over, even though conversation while on a motorbike wasn't exactly possible at the best of times, but the feel of Alec's hands on her waist was driving Max crazy. 

She had thought about letting him drive, but then it would have been _her_ hands on _his_ waist and she was fairly sure that wouldn't have been any better! They locked the bike away in an alley a couple of blocks away from the station, by Alec's car, and then walked around the building to find the discreet way in. Max led them round the station to a small window at the back left corner. "You go first", Alec whispered, locking his hands together to give her a boost up. She easily reached the window, dropping down inside the building, then moving a chair over so she could stand and grab Alec's hands as he jumped up to reach the window. Once inside, Alec let Max lead the way, as she had been there before and seemed to have a good idea of where they were headed. 

Just as Logan had said, the guards moved away from the holding cells around 10.30, leaving the way open to them. Max waited until she was sure that they were gone and then led Alec round to the holding area. All the cells were in two blocks, separated by a second door at the end of the hall. They managed to get down the hallway relatively quietly, only one convict actually threatened to say anything, but one look from Max and Alec persuaded him otherwise. They slipped through the doorway into the second holding area and again, as planned, their guy was the only one there. All the other cells had been handily cleared by Matt Sung that afternoon. 

The guy in question was actually asleep in his cell as Max crept over to the bars, she left Alec over by the door as look out. She slipped the key she had been given into the lock and turned it slowly enough not to make a sound. She nodded to Alec again and walked into the cell. She approached the man quietly and was all of about a foot away from him when he woke up. She reached his bunk before he got the chance to call out, clamping a hand over his mouth. "You got two options", she hissed, "one - you get past me _and _him", she gestured to Alec, "and call for help, or two - you can come with us, still get your money and never have to set foot inside a police station again". "One of those sound at all attractive?", she asked. 

Now Stephen De Luca would normally have opted for the first choice, but this girl seemed surprisingly strong, and more than a little insistent. He nodded his head and she released her hand. "Second option sounds good", he whispered back. "Good choice", she said, before turning back to Alec, "how we doing?" "Uh, bad news", Alec replied, "two guys just bought in another guy in handcuffs", he said, dropping out of view, to crouch with his back against the door. "So now what?", Max asked. "You don't know?", De Luca interrupted, "some kidnapping this is!" "Shut up or you leave here unconscious", Max hissed back. Alec turned round and managed to sneak a look out of the small window in the door. 

"Okay some detective's come out to deal with them, I don't think we can move until they're done". "Perfect", Max said, indicating for De Luca to move and sitting down on his bunk, "just keep an eye on the door". "Yes ma'am", Alec joked, before turning a little more serious as he noticed the expression on her face, "don't worry, we'll be outta here soon". He shifted position a little so he could keep an eye on the scene outside, and still see Max at the same time. "I'm guessing this was about the last thing you wanted to do tonight right?", he said eventually. "Not wrong so far", Max replied, sighing. "Well I wouldn't worry", Alec said after a while, "despite some serious effort on her part, I think he's still holding out for a cure for that virus".

Stephen De Luca just sat in silence watching this scene unfold around him, these two were seriously strange. It was like some bizarre soap opera. "Yeah right", Max said shrugging her shoulders. "It'll happen Max", Alec replied, "you want something bad enough, and actually deserve it in the first place, like you and Logan do, it'll happen". Max didn't have to look at his face to tell the regret in his voice, he was obviously thinking about that Berrisford girl who's necklace he had. There was real sadness in that voice though, she thought, he didn't think he deserved any happiness. There was something in that that reminded her of Zak, and she couldn't help the single tear that ran down her cheek.

She decided at that point, that she had to know if what she was feeling was real or not, and she had basically nothing to lose anyway. "Alec, I know I've been acting strangely lately", she began, trying to avoid his face when he turned to look at her, "but I've been having these dreams". "You're not going all psychic on us are you?", Alec asked, not sure where she was going with this. "Not those kind of dreams", Max said, and he instantly understood, but Max didn't give him a chance to say anything in return, "and they're not about Logan". Now Alec was even more confused, but he could tell she needed to get this out. "Y'know I sense this is getting into personal territory", De Luca interrupted, "you two want me to leave?" 

He stood up, but one look from Max told him otherwise. "Alright then", he said, sitting down again. "They're about this guy I work with", Max tried again, "and now every time I see him I have no idea how to act, and it's just really awkward - I guess I've been trying to avoid him to make it go away". She stopped and if no one else was going to, De Luca let out a sigh. It was a bloody soap opera he thought, this girl was trying to tell her friend how she felt, and he just really wasn't getting it - it was quite funny really. "Oh", Alec said at last, thinking things finally made sense, "well that explains a lot", he said, "so do you think he knows how you feel?", he asked. 

"Not bloody likely", De Luca laughed under his breath, just narrowly avoiding a sharp dig in the ribs from Max. "Well", Alec tried again, "um, just to throw this out there, but I don't suppose it'd help if I talked to him?". "What?", Max asked, suddenly confused. "Sketchy", Alec replied, missing the look of disbelief on Max's face, "that is who you were talking about right? I mean it _can't_ be Normal!", he said when he got no reply. "Bloody hell", De Luca laughed again, "is he always this dense?", he asked Max. Max shot him a death look and then got up, seeing that Alec was clearly not getting it by the subtle approach. She walked slowly over to him, checking the window first, then quickly reached her hand up to his cheek and pressed her lips against his. 

'What the hell?' Alec thought, where did that come from? But before he got the chance to say anything, Max had pulled away and was looking through the window again. "They're leaving", she said, "we should go - now". Between them they managed to get De Luca out of the building before they were seen and they made their way back to Alec's car. "You take him", Max said to Alec, already stepping onto her bike and starting up the engine, "I'll meet you at Logan's". She sped off before he got the chance to say anything, leaving him standing there looking after her. "Real special girl you've got there", De Luca joked. "Just get in the car", Alec said threateningly. Now he was _really_ confused.

Chapter #7

He pulled up outside Logan's apartment building about a minute after Max, and again tried to talk to her, but she just grabbed De Luca from the passengers side and forced him into the elevator. They rode up to Logan's apartment in silence, and Max quickly pushed De Luca into Logan's apartment to give him no time whatsoever to talk to her first. Logan, Asha and another friend of hers (evidently from the S1W) were waiting inside, and De Luca didn't look too pleased to see any of them. "All we want to do is talk Stephen", Asha said when he tried to walk back out of the apartment again, "will you at least give us the chance to do that?"

He didn't look too excited at the possibility, but eventually nodded and started to walk into one of the other rooms of the apartment with Asha's friend. Asha stopped on her way after them to thank Logan, Max and Alec. Max didn't feel quite able to fill in the expected gracious response, so Alec helped her out and Asha also left. A few seconds later, Logan, Max and Alec were alone in the room, and the tension was thicker than lead. "Well thanks for that guys", Logan said at last, "they really appreciate it - so do I". "Yeah well, what are friends for right?", Alec replied, a non-too subtle jibe at Max, which of course Logan didn't pick up on. "Well you two should probably go out and have fun", Logan said, again saying about the worst thing possible without knowing it. 

"I told Asha I'd help her out with De Luca, and I get the impression it could take a while". "I don't know", Alec replied, as Max still hadn't spoken, "I think I've had enough fun for tonight". "Night Logan", he said as he walked back out the front door, "see ya Max". Logan gave Max a confused look, but she just forced a smile, trying to convince him that everything was okay. "I should get going to", she said, "I'll see you soon". "Goodnight Max", Logan called after her, but the door was already closed before she could reply.

Max retrieved her bike when she got downstairs and tried to maintain something like rational thought. What the hell had she been thinking, was about the only thing that came to mind. It was one thing to dream about somebody but then to just kiss him and then act like nothing ever happened, that was a really good idea wasn't it? Oh but that kiss, she thought. Okay, it had been completely one-sided mainly because she hadn't given him a chance for it to be anything else, but just the feel of her lips against his was intoxicating. She still didn't know what to do, but she did know she couldn't just go straight home, so she got on her bike, determined to make this ride last until she felt sane again.

Chapter #8

It had almost worked by the time she got home. She wheeled her bike up to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside the apartment. It was pitch black inside, and Max guessed that Original Cindy's date had gone a little better than planned, she obviously wasn't going to be home that night. She smiled at the thought of her friend at least, being happy, and she flicked on the light switch, almost dying with shock in the process. "What the hell are you doing here?", she said, now angry, "And how did you even get in the first place?" "Fire escape", Alec replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the open window behind him, "and unlike you, I can't just ignore what happened tonight".

"Please Alec", she almost begged, "not tonight". "No, I'm not gonna let you just push me away like you do with Logan", Alec replied, knowing he was taking a risk by saying that, "and I'm not leaving without some kind of explanation". "I'm not sure I could give you one even if I wanted to", Max sighed, pushing past him to lock up her bike, before turning back to face him. "Are you in heat?", Alec asked more quietly. "What?", Max snapped back in shock. "You're not the only female X5 you know", Alec replied, "back at Manticore when they paired us off with breeding partners", he started, "the girls would get a little...I don't know, I guess more _assertive_ is the right word, at certain times of the year. The doctors explained to us about your feline DNA and the...effect it had on you".

Max flinched automatically, she really did not want to be discussing this with him right now. "No, I am not in heat", she said, slowly and deliberately, "it was just a mistake, nothing more than that". She started to walk away from him, needing to be somewhere else, but he jumped out of the chair and got around in front of her, forcing her to stop, "I don't accept that, I know I don't know you as well as Logan", Max flinched at the name, but managed to hide it from him, "but I know you well enough to know that you spend all your effort on _not _making mistakes. Even when I think you are making a mistake in the first place, you always prove me wrong sooner or later, so I can't accept that what happened tonight was just a mistake". 

He paused, trying to gauge her reaction, and then moved in a little closer to her as he said, "Not from you". All she wanted know was just to run out of the apartment and get away from him, but for some reason her legs just wouldn't move and she found herself rooted to the spot. "Your little dream situation", he said at last, so quietly it was practically a whisper, and when she finally found the courage to look up at his face, his eyes were full of doubt and...hope? "Those dreams", he tried again, "they were about me?" Great, that was all Max needed, to give Alec another ego boost, and she had a clever comeback all ready, but she looked up at his face again and he wasn't smiling, he was completely serious. 

"You can't just run from this Max", he said, going so far as to rest a hand on her cheek, "I don't think it's just gonna go away. So what do you want to do?" This at last stirred something in her, and she pulled sharply away from him, anger and hurt rising up in her. "I don't know!", she cried, "I've been thinking about this all day and I just don't--". She couldn't say anymore. The tears that she had been trying so hard to hold back came at last, at first slowly, but by the time Alec reached her and lifted her face up to look at him, her cheeks were covered in tear tracks. "Hey", he said, uncharacteristically gentle, "come here". 

Whatever objections Max may have had didn't seem to matter to her anymore and she allowed Alec to pull her into a hug while she sobbed against his chest. He didn't say anything to her, he just held her until he felt the tears subside, and then gently pulled away from her, wiping the last few tears away with his thumbs. "Well I guess I'm probably the last person you need to be here right now", he said after a while, pulling back from her completely, and walking towards the door, "I don't want you to rush to any decisions because of me", he said, "so you just give me a call when you've figured things out". He was all but out the door, leaving Max standing there, still in shock about what had happened in the last few minutes. 

But there was one thing she did know for sure...she didn't want him to leave. "Alec wait", she said, stopping him in his tracks. He didn't say anything, but just walked back into the apartment and waited for her to walk over him. "I'm not gonna run anymore", she said, looking deeply into his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what she meant at first, but he soon got the message as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He broke it off first, still a little unsure. "You're really sure this is what you want Max?", he asked, knowing he only wanted one answer. "I don't make mistakes remember", she said, with a slight smile and kissed him again. 

This time it wasn't so unexpected and he relaxed into the kiss, returning it with all the passion he'd been storing up for the moment she might throw a glance in his direction. However much he had wanted her though, he had never thought it would feel like that. He felt like his whole body was on fire as her tongue teased his lips open and gently pushed inside. Max wasn't exactly the first girl he had been with, but this was definitely something else. And he knew he never wanted it to end.

Chapter #8

Max couldn't believe that it was actually happening. For months she had been convinced that Alec meant nothing to her. She was actually disgusted at the idea of him being her breeding partner at Manticore, although when she thought about it, the issue with that had never been him. And now, there they were. She was pressed up against the door of her apartment, her hands tangled in his hair as he kissed his way down her neck. A moan escaped her lips as he kissed the base of her throat - _damn_ this boy knew what he was doing!

Max could already feel a flush rising to her cheeks, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so as his lips traced their way back up towards her mouth, she caught his lips in a fiery kiss once more before breaking it off, somewhat breathlessly. He looked at her, at first in confusion, then he seemed guilty. 'She doesn't want this', he thought, despite all evidence to the contrary, and he was about to turn to leave, when she grabbed his wrist and led him slowly towards her bedroom. The second they were inside with the door closed, she was pressed up against him again - this time, with her taking a little more control. 

They fell back onto the bed as he resumed his path down her neck towards the top of her shirt. He felt her gasp as he pulled the top button of her shirt undone, and he looked up at her to check that she was alright. "Could you do that any slower?", she breathed, her voice a little ragged, "A lady doesn't like to be kept waiting!" A quick laugh escaped his lips as he bent back down to finish his work, "Yes ma'am", he whispered, having to hold back a gasp himself as he peeled the shirt away from her. Her ivory skin was completely flawless and seemed to glow in the half-light of the room.

He sat back for a second to take in the sight of her, and stopped paying attention, as Max managed to push him over, rolling him so that she was now on top of him. A sly smile went to her lips as her hands found the bottom of his sweater. She didn't attempt to take it off, just slid her hands underneath to caress the strong muscles they found underneath. Alec writhed underneath her, the feel of her hands was driving him crazy. Max smiled again, pleased at the effect she was having, triumphantly, she bent down, pulling the zip of his sweater undone with her teeth. Alec drew in a breath as her lips grazed his chest while she undid the sweater.

Max's eyes widened in appreciation as she took in the sight of his now bared upper body, (the wound from the night before had now healed completely) and kissed her way up his chest back towards his mouth. She captured his lips in a kiss once more before pulling away just enough to whisper, "Finally, something Manticore did right!" She was teasing him, and he knew it, but as much as he did, he knew that he couldn't wait much longer, and whatever manner of heavenly torture she had planned would have to wait until later. He gently rolled the two of them over so he was back on top again and rocked his hips against hers. Max gasped, grabbing him to her to kiss him again. Not even the dream had been this good.

The next morning, Max awoke feeling happier and more content than she had done for a very long time. She gazed down at Alec, still sleeping peacefully next to her, with one arm wrapped round her waist. She snuggled closer to him, loving the feeling of just being near him. She turned her head, which had been lying on his chest, up towards his face to see the biggest smile of his she had ever seen. For a second she was sure that he must be awake after all, and doing that to wind her up. But the rhythmic feel of his breathing told her otherwise. She realised it was the first time she had seen him genuinely smiling, and that was a sight she could definitely get used to.

There was just one little thing, nagging at the back of her mind. Whatever it was in her screwed-up genetically engineered mind that questioned whether this was all real, could she actually be this happy? Was the ugly truth just waiting round the corner to bite her on the ass? Her face curled up into a frown as she tried to force the thoughts from her mind, but it wasn't really working. Just at that moment though, Alec began to stir next to her. His mouth opened in a yawn before his eyes even opened, and she couldn't help but smile at that, kissing him quickly before his mouth closed again. 

A little startled at first, he quickly returned the kiss, wrapping his other arm round her before he eventually let her go. "Morning", he said after a while, still smiling. "Hey", Max replied, wanting to feel as happy as she could, but the doubt was still there. "What is it?", Alec asked, pushing himself up to rest his head on his elbow so he could see her better. Max sighed, he was becoming almost irritatingly perceptive. "Having regrets?", he asked quickly, fearing her answer. Max felt her heart skip as he spoke and she kissed him again quickly, if only to reassure him. "Not gonna happen", she said, smiling at him, "it's just...", she started, not knowing exactly how to say this, Alec said nothing, waiting for her, "...last night", she said eventually, "was that really us, or was it Manticore?"

Alec sighed, that's what was worrying her? "I know they kinda matched us up", he said, remembering with embarrassment their first meeting when he had introduced himself as her breeding partner, "but they had nothing to do with last night". "Manticore's gone remember?", he continued, "All that's left is you...and me". Max smiled, though she could practically feel tears coming to her eyes. "And I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world", Alec went on, a smile of his own crossing his face, "but just so you know - I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you". Now Max could definitely feel the tears at her eyes, "Well just so you know", she said softly, drawing him closer to her, "I'm pretty sure I love you too".

Chapter #9

It was quite a while after that before they managed to get out of bed, but at least one of them was gonna have to go to work that day, so they eventually got up and dressed. Max just slipped her robe on while Alec got back into his clothes from the night before, planning to go home and change before he went to Jam Pony. Max pulled him into a kiss one more time, letting her hands roam over his chest, before they pulled away and went out into the living room. Alec wasn't exactly watching what he was doing, as he was walking behind Max kissing her neck, but Max practically died when she saw who was sitting at their table! She quickly pulled away from Alec, causing him to look up too, "Ah!", he managed eventually, "morning!"

Original Cindy was sitting there with her mouth about as wide open as it could get, but it was the other one that Max was worried about. "Logan--", she started, but he interrupted. "No need to explain", he said, getting up from the table, "I just came over to say thanks again for last night, but I guess I was a little late to the party!" He was already practically at the door when Max called him back, he shook his head, "No, I really don't need to be here right now - I'll see you later". He didn't even slam the door, he just left. "Damn it!", Max cursed under her breath as he left, contemplating going after him, but figuring it wouldn't do any good at that point anyway. Original Cindy got up too, making her way towards the bathroom without saying a word. It was only then that she remembered Alec. 

"You okay?", he said quietly, moving round to face her. "Been better", she sighed, trying to think what the hell to do about Logan. She looked up again, after a minute, and could see that whatever he might say, he was feeling seriously guilty right now. "Hey", she said, more soothingly, "this is not your fault okay? It's just not exactly how I was planning on him finding out about us". He still didn't look convinced so she stood on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear, "'Just so you know', remember?" This at last got him to smile, as he realised that Max truly was his girl now. He kissed her one more time and then said, "I better go, but I'll look for you at work". Max nodded in agreement, giving him a final parting kiss as he stepped out through the front door. 

"Okay", Original Cindy said, stepping out of the bathroom as she heard the front door close again, sounding just slightly confrontational, "you wanna tell me what happened last night?" Max sighed, but she knew Cindy deserved an explanation. "I mean, a dream's one thing, but how did you and hot boy get to 'morning after' status?" Max gestured for her to sit down on the sofa, and wrapped her robe closer around her as she too sat down, "Those dreams were driving me crazy", she started, "I couldn't go on with the things the way they were, so I kissed him". "No offence sugar", OC interrupted, "but it looked like you did a little more than that!"

Max tried to ignore that and carry on with what she was trying to say, but she noticed a smile creeping onto Cindy's face. "I can't explain it", she said, "but kissing..._being_ with Alec?", she stopped and a sigh escaped her lips, "I haven't felt like this in a _long_ time!" "Like what boo?", Cindy asked, gently. "Happy", Max said simply, "not tired or sad or just emotionally exhausted...he made...he makes me happy Cind'", she stopped again, not sure how her friend would take this,"...and I love him for that". Cindy didn't jump a mile or look outraged or anything like Max had expected, she just smiled, "I know". 

"What?", Max asked, almost annoyed, she felt like she had just given up something really personal here, and OC was saying she already knew? "Well I suspected anyway", Cindy admitted, still smiling, "you two have had enough sexual chemistry banging around these last few months to power the whole of the North East!" Max felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, but she too smiled. "The 'dream' thing just kinda confirmed it", Cindy went on, "but you woulda had to be blind...or _male_", she added as a last 'Cindy' type joke, "not to have figured on something happening between the two of you sooner or later".

"I just got one question", she said, now a little more serious. "Logan?", Max guessed, confirmed by Cindy's nod. "God I don't know", Max said, beating her hands on a cushion on top of her crossed legs, "I mean, I think I realised that nothing was gonna happen between us even before I found out about the virus, and now at least I know why", she smiled, her mind drifting back to the night before, "but how the hell do I tell him that?" "You got me sugar", OC smiled, consolingly, "but whatever you do, you better make it soon". Max sat there for a second, trying to come up with a plan, then at last she looked back up at Cindy, "Can you cover for me with Normal for a couple hours?", she asked, "I think I have an idea".

Chapter #10

Logan turned away from the computer screen, rubbing his eyes, feeling tired even though he hadn't been awake that long. 'How had he not seen it coming?', he thought. He knew things were less than perfect between him and Max anyway because of the virus, but then Alec had showed up, and he had a whole new problem. Last year with Zak, he had been worried, but she convinced him that there was nothing other than the love of a sister for her brother between them. But Alec? He was different. From the first time he walked into Logan's apartment, Logan could tell that he was going to be a different story.

He obviously liked Max, though that was hardly surprising, even though she seemed to show virtually no interest in him. But after a while he began to wonder, they were always fighting, but they both virtually dropped everything when the other needed help or was in trouble. No matter how much Max complained about him, he couldn't help feeling that there was something more to it than that. Max had been upset when she found out about his friendship with Asha, and his pride told him that had been because she was jealous, but he didn't know what to think now. Asha had driven a rift between them, and Max started to spend more and more time with her friends and Alec (by association), than she did with him.

They were still friends, he was sure of that. Max wouldn't have looked as guilty as she did earlier that morning if they weren't still friends, but he had a feeling that even without the virus there would never be anything more than that between them. Not now. He didn't have a chance to think about it anymore, because at that moment, he heard a knock at the front door. "It's open", he called back, already knowing who it would be. She practically slunk into the apartment, trying to smile but looking as guilty as hell despite her best efforts. "You left kinda fast this morning", she said eventually, "not that I blame you for that, but I would like a chance to explain". "And can you?", Logan questioned, not harshly, but he was still a little angry with her.

Max smiled despite herself, he did know her, "Probably not", she admitted. "Was it the virus?", Logan asked, needing to just know for certain. Max stopped smiling and shook her head sadly, "I could lie and say yes", she started, "but we both know it's not true. That just doesn't seem like a good enough reason for me. If we were really supposed to be together, we would have found a way to beat it, and nobody else would've gotten caught in the middle". Like Alec and Asha, Logan realised, was what she meant. 

"However much I do care for you, he's what I need right now - and he is who I'm going to be with". "I guess I have to accept that", Logan said, smiling a little, "it's not like I could ever change your mind!" They shared a slightly awkward laugh, but that did seem to manage to diffuse the tension between them. Max was moving on with her life, and Logan was starting to accept that. "So, I should probably get to work", she said after a minute, "don't wanna give Normal any more of an excuse to fire me!" He laughed again, "Right". "But I'll check in with you soon", Max added, needing him to know that they were still friends. "I know", Logan said, smiling to reassure her. 

Max waited for a second, then just as she was saying goodbye, she leant in and kissed him quickly on the lips. Logan pulled back instantly, expecting the virus to kick in, then looking at her in amazement when it didn't. "It's only temporary", Max said, "this doc said I should be virus free for about twelve hours - but having it hasn't made me feel any different". Logan nodded, he had to accept her decision. "I guess some things just aren't meant to happen", he offered. "Guess so", Max replied, smiling a little unsure of how to react to that, "well now I really do have to go!", she said, noticing her watch. He stood up and allowed her to pull him into a hug, taking comfort from the contact, however brief. "See ya", she called, as she walked out the door. He waited until the door closed behind before he called back, "Goodbye Max".

The End


End file.
